The Tanabata Festival
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Watermelons
Summary: Kagome goes back to school and finds out her friends volunteered her in helping prepare for the school's Tanabata Festival.And somehow Houjo booked Bad Luck & Nittle Grasper! BadSummary


A/N: Enjoy this Inuyasha and Gravitation crossover!

* * *

**Story Status**

**This Chapter#: 1**

**Chapters so Far: 1**

**Hits: 0 **

**Reviews: 0**

**Favorites: 0**

**Alerts: 0**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Festival Preparations**

_Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg!_

Teens got up happily while grabbing their things and leaving to where ever they wanted. All except about 10 students remained in the school. One of them was a girl with milk chocolate brown eyes and short raven hair that stopped just above her shoulders picked upa note pad and pen. "Okay lets see... on the list of volunteers arrreeeee... me, Ayumi, Eri, Kagome, and Houjo" Yuka announced looking at her notes.

Ayumi poked the sleeping Kagome with the eraser part of her pencil and the young priestess groaned and looked up around the nearly empty classroom. "Hey guys... what happened" she asked while yawning and sitting up. "Well its time to go home."

"Then why are we stil-"

"We're volunteers to set up the festival" Yuka cut in while nodding.

"But I didn't volunte-"

"_We're _volunteers to set up the festival."

"Yuka I didn't volu-"

"**We're **volunteers to set up the festival."

"Okay okay, I get it" Kagome sighed and stood up to stretch out her limbs.

Eri said," okay how should we do this? I mean... I don't know since our school never had a Tanabata Festival before..." Kagome perked up at the sound of the festival. She always like the Star Festival... alot!

"So when are we having the festival" the excited high school girl asked.

"July the 7th" her three friends chorused.

"Where is everyone else though... shouldn't we have more people helping us set up?"

"No... they didn't want help with the preparations since technically Tanabata is a children's thing..." Ayumi replied sadly.

"But! They said they would help _in _the festival" Yuka said trying to not be discouraged.

Kagome nodded and then said," first... lets find out what food we should cook!"

"Croquettes!"

"Ohagi!"

"Dango!"

"Anpan!"

"Udon!"

"Nabe!"

"Anmitsu!"

"Shiruko!"

"Hoshigaki!"

"Karukan!"

**(A Few Minutes Later)**

"Did you get all of that Yuka" Kagome asked as her friend narrowed her eyes.

"Okkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy next entertainment" she replied with an obvious fake smile.

"Well duh! Of all we should hand everyone who comes to the festival a strip of paper to record their wishes on it... And later we'll collect them in a basket and hang them up on bamboo" Ayumi said happily.

"Its nice that you're trying to be traditional but... where are we gonna get all that bamboo" Yuka countered Ayumi's suggestion.

"My father can get us some" Eri offered.

"Um... okay... Oh! At the end of the festival someone should sing the Tanabata song" Kagome giggled.

"Good good..." Yuka scribbled down more notes," what else" she looked around the room as Houjo stepped into the room.

Houjo smiled at Kagome and said clapping his hands together excitedly," guess what."

All 4 girls in the room asked humoring him," what?"

"I got Bad Luck & Nittle Grasper to come to Tanabata Festival and perform!"

"WHAT!"

"N-Nittle Grasper" Kagome asked in disbelief," didn't they brake up?" Nittle Grasper was her all time favorite band... Heck it still was!

"Oh right Kagome... since you've been sick in the hospital you need updates on stuff like this huh" Yuka said while smiling. Kagome blushed nodded, which caused her talkative friends to squeal in delight.

"Okay okay first lets start with Bad Luck... Its a new band that includes a cute pink haired guy named Shuichi Shindou but rumor is that he is Yuki Uesugi's lover! There's a hottie named Hiroshi Nakano as the guitarist! And there's also Suguru Fujisaki... he's kinda weird... and he's the key board player. And best of all NITTLE GRASPER IS BACK!"

"So how did you get them to come Houjo? Isn't that expensive?"

"Well yeah but we get a discount. Oh! Because Shindou use to attend this school!"

Kagome and the others blinked and looked at each other then laughed and clapped in amazement.

"This should be interesting..."

* * *

A/N: Chapter one is done! Review and I'll try to update A.S.A.P!


End file.
